Noche de paz
by Faervel
Summary: Cuando te encuentras perdido y exhausto en mitad de la nada es muy difícil mantener la compostura... Breve interludio nocturno entre Spike y Faye.


N/A: Esta es mi primera incursión en el rico universo de Cowboy Bebop. He tratado de respetar, en la medida de lo posible, el espíritu y naturaleza de los personajes creados por el Sr. Watanabe y su equipo.

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop es propiedad de sus legítimos creadores. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** NOCHE DE PAZ**

Sucio y reseco polvo se acumula, capa tras capa, en mis botas. Si mal no recuerdo, ambas presentaban un aspecto impecable cuando todo comenzó. En cambio, fíjate ahora en ellas: mugrientas, raídas, con ese tono rojizo tan poco favorecedor. Claro que¿cabía esperar otra cosa en un sitio como este? Un desierto yermo e inhóspito no es, desde luego, el mejor lugar para conservar el calzado…

Para colmo de males hace un bochorno insoportable. Nunca pensé que una noche de verano pudiese resultar tan asfixiante. Durante los últimos días los termómetros no han bajado de los treinta y pico grados, ni siquiera de noche. Los más ancianos del lugar no recuerdan nada semejante desde que los primeros colonizadores se asentaran sobre la superficie del planeta. Y de eso ya hace algunas décadas. Yo no me acuerdo de aquello pero, claro, cuando te encuentras en pleno proceso de criogenización, apenas tienes tiempo para enterarte de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Estar congelada durante casi cincuenta años hace que muchos acontecimientos pasen inadvertidos para ti, incluso aquellos tan memorables como la colonización de un planeta o la destrucción de la luna… Aunque, si lo pienso detenidamente, no todo eran desventajas pues, ahora que mi piel arde a causa este maldito calor, no me importaría volver al frescor y seguridad de mi antigua cámara frigorífica. Qué patético. Después de vivir tanto tiempo como un verdadero témpano de hielo, resulta que estoy al borde de la deshidratación. Ironías de la vida.

Todo sería mucho más llevadero si soplase un poco de viento, lo justo y necesario para aplacar esta molesta sensación… Pero lo único que se aprecia es una pegajosa masa de aire caliente que, arrastrando a su paso la arena depositada en el suelo, la eleva en pequeñas espirales hacia un cielo repleto de estrellas. Resulta curioso pensar en lo frágiles y diminutos que parecen todos esos puntos de luz. Bueno, supongo que, desde su elevada posición, ellas opinarán lo mismo de mí…

Mientras prosigo la marcha, miro hacia atrás para contemplar la infinita y sinuosa estela que mis pies han ido depositando sobre el suelo. Lo cierto es que he perdido toda noción del tiempo y ya no recuerdo desde cuando llevamos así. ¿Una hora¿Quizás dos? Vete tú a saber.

Dirijo una mirada fugaz a mi derecha y mis ojos se topan bruscamente con la fuente de todos mis problemas: un metro ochenta y pico de pura ineptitud, envuelto por su sempiterno y arrugado traje azul, coronado por ese cabello verdoso siempre alborotado, y avanzando a buen ritmo gracias a sus piernas larguiruchas, con el cigarrillo de rigor entre los labios. Cómo me gustaría arrancárselo de la boca ahora mismo y aplastarlo contra el suelo. Eso me serviría como terapia anti-estrés o, al menos, para importunarle un rato. Porque, de no ser por él, ahora mismo no estaríamos en medio de la nada. Y lo peor de todo es que el muy imbécil está enojado conmigo. ¡Ni que la culpa de todo esto la hubiese tenido yo! Cierto es que, a estas alturas, ya no estoy segura de quien ha sido el verdadero responsable, pero eso es lo de menos. Tan sólo sé que no soporto más esta situación. No ha abierto la boca en todo lo que llevamos de trayecto y si sigo oyendo un minuto más el clic-clack de sus botas creo que acabaré volviéndome loca.

- Podrías decir algo¿no?

Su única respuesta es un extraño sonido gutural. Después de eso, el más absoluto de los silencios nos rodea de nuevo. Parece ser que no está dispuesto a hablar, al menos no conmigo, pero no pienso darme por vencida con tanta facilidad.

- Spike¿me estás escuchando?

Sigue ignorándome, pero estoy segura de que me ha oído perfectamente, y por la forma en que sus hombros se han puesto rígidos, también sé que mi presencia le incomoda hasta límites insospechados. No puedo evitar esbozar una diabólica sonrisa. Es tan deliciosamente divertido verlo enfadado... Oh, sí, el todopoderoso Spike Spiegel, baluarte de la indiferencia y la apatía, también es capaz de perder la compostura de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, toda persona tiene su talón de Aquiles, y Spike no va a ser una excepción. Por eso, aunque a veces dude de su pertenencia a la raza humana, fundamentalmente por su (escaso) grado de inteligencia, estoy convencida de que tiene más de un punto débil. Y yo estoy deseando descubrirlos poco a poco. El problema es que el verdadero Spike está demasiado oculto tras esa indestructible fachada con la que se mantiene alejado del resto del mundo. Bueno, no pasa nada, soy una mujer con recursos y seguiré intentándolo hasta el final. Hablando de intentar¿no estaba tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas. ¿Para qué esperar más entonces? Ah… de nuevo esa sonrisa…

- ¿Piensas seguir ignorándome mucho más tiempo?

Me mira con hastío. Bien. Modo de enfado iniciado.

- No puedo ignorarte si gritas como una loca. – Se saca el cigarro de la boca y tira sus restos humeantes a un lado del camino. – ¿No puedes tener la boca cerrada?

- ¿Acaso te parecen pocas dos horas de completo silencio? – Si quiere guerra la tendrá.

- Las dos horas más placenteras de mi vida, te lo aseguro. – Esta vez es su rostro impertérrito el que comienza a dibujar una sarcástica sonrisa. – Tendrías que haber nacido muda. Así, el mundo no tendría que aguantar tus tonterías.

¡Será desgraciado¿Tonterías¿Qué yo digo tonterías? Para estupideces las suyas. ¿O acaso le parece poco estúpido actuar como un loco cada vez que vamos a capturar alguna recompensa? Tal y como ha ocurrido hoy, por ejemplo.

- Eres un imbécil. – Que respuesta más patética. ¿Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre? Debo estar perdiendo facultades con la edad. – Y un auténtico perturbado. Alguien debería encerrarte cuanto antes en una institución mental. Estoy hablando en serio. Y con todo el cariño del mundo, por supuesto. – Esto se pone interesante, será mejor que encienda un cigarrillo.

- Sí, probablemente esté un poco desequilibrado. Pero no creo que tú seas el paradigma de la normalidad. Sólo hay que ver la pinta que tienes.

¿Pinta¿A qué pinta se refiere? He de reconocer que mi atuendo no es del todo, digámoslo así, discreto, pero tampoco creo que sea tan sumamente criticable. Además, dejar tanto al descubierto y tan poco a la imaginación a veces resulta de mucha ayuda en mi trabajo. Sin duda. Siempre es mucho más fácil capturar a un hombre que está más pendiente de tu escote que de esquivar tus puñetazos. Es ley de vida. Ellos sólo piensan en una cosa y yo aprovecho esa tendencia natural. Nada más.

- Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que de vez en cuando te fijas en mi aspecto. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por tus tendencias sexuales, pero ya veo que eres normal. – Le guiño un ojo y él simplemente mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Lo que tú digas, Faye. Lo que tú digas. – Vuelve a mirarme con sus enigmáticos ojos marrones. – Creo que posees demasiado amor propio. Y no deberías tenerte en tan alta estima después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Eres un desastre.

- No empieces otra vez con eso. – Aún no puedo creer que todavía me siga echando la culpa de todo. – Sabes perfectamente que has sido tú quien ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. – Asiento con la cabeza para reafirmar mis palabras. – ¿No fue idea tuya perseguir a ese ratero de tres al cuarto por todo el desierto¿Y no fuiste tú el que, gracias a una de tus ingeniosas maniobras, acabaste empotrando tu nave contra la mía dejando ambas totalmente inoperativas?

Durante unos breves instantes permanece en silencio. Incluso podría decirse que está meditando mis palabras. ¿Se habrá parado a escucharme¿Habrá dado un paso más en su evolución como forma de vida inteligente? Eso sería digno de ver. Sin embargo, en cuestión de dos o tres segundos, la expresión de su rostro cambia radicalmente. Ya no es el Spike calmado y sosegado de siempre. No. Esta es la versión irritada del mismo.

- ¿Todavía tienes las neuronas congeladas? – La vena de su frente palpita frenéticamente. No irá a estallar¿verdad? – Porque me parece que necesitas urgentemente que te refresquen la memoria. - Me mira con expresión sombría. - ¿Acaso no habías apostado una suculenta suma de dinero en las carreras de caballos? - Ups, veo que me ha pillado. - ¿Y no puede ser que estuvieses siguiendo la dichosa carrera por la radio? - Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo quisiera. - Supongo que, con un cerebro como el tuyo, manejar tu nave y estar atenta a la actuación de tu semental favorito no es tan fácil como parece, sobre todo cuando están a punto de llegar a la línea de meta y estás a unos segundos de ganarlo o perderlo todo. - Este es un buen momento para tragar saliva y adoptar mi pose más inocente. - Intuyo que la cosa no salió como esperabas, porque un volantazo como el que tú diste no se ve todos los días. Así que, en resumidas cuentas¡fuiste tú la que te empotraste contra mi nave! – Su respiración es rápida y entrecortada. - ¿O sigues sin verlo claro, Faye? - Realmente está enfadado, no cabe duda.

- Hay que ver cómo te pones por una tontería. – Contesto mientras me encojo de hombros.

Ignorando su elaborada serenata de bufidos e improperios, avanzo un poco más y prosigo mi camino unos pasos por delante de él. ¿Para qué estropear una tranquila noche de verano?

Con lo bonito y valioso que es el silencio…

_**See you space cowgirl…**_


End file.
